


Bloom

by rabidfirefly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Gon is a plant boy, and also some Angst, just Gon and lots of flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfirefly/pseuds/rabidfirefly
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Gon’s ability to use Nen hasn’t returned. After barely surviving the Chimera Ant war and finally finding Ging, he finds himself lacking a sense of direction or purpose. A visit to a local floral shop and his knack for plants lead him down a new path that may rekindle his hunting spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

DAY 176

Gon has begun to seriously contemplate the possibility of never using Nen again. After strenuous months of cramming visits to both Wing and Bisky between schoolwork and study sessions, he can’t help but consider the inevitable. “We already used the quick and messy method once, I refuse to do it again,” Wing had said with crossed arms. “If you want to regain your control of Nen, you’ll have to reopen your aura nodes gradually through meditation. Although I don’t know if even that method will work after the Nen vow you made.” Bisky shared the same sentiment, with the addition of a hard smack to Gon’s temple. 

He cringes at what he’s become. Sickeningly, painfully average. The son of the great Ging Freecss, rendered completely worthless as a Hunter. Sure, he had been on a few expeditions with Kite and his team, but without Nen, Gon was vulnerable, and his weakness could put the entire group at risk. He eventually stopped responding to Kite’s invitations, refusing to get in his way again. The heavy, stinging guilt he’s been nurturing since waking up from the coma swirls deep within his stomach. 

Morning sunlight pours through his window as the smell of pancakes drifts to his sharp nose from downstairs. “If I don’t get up soon, Aunt Mito might get worried,” he grumbles, pulling his blanket tightly over his head. So begins another monotonous day; schoolwork with Mito followed by hours of training in the woods to no avail. 

***

The sudden presence of fireflies reminds Gon it’s gotten late. He’ll have to hurry back to town if he’s going to make it to the market before closing time. He doesn’t want to disappoint Mito by coming home without the milk she requested. He slings his backpack over his aching shoulders and dashes out of the forest as quickly as his worn legs will carry him. 

Once at the market, Gon quickly grabs a carton of milk and shuffles toward the register. Mrs. Winsor, an elderly woman who occasionally comes to visit with Abe, stands in front of him with a small basket of groceries. “Gon,” she greets him with a small nod and warm smile. He returns the gesture. “How is your grandmother?”

Gon feels as though it takes the remainder of his strength to muster an enthused response. “She’s great! You should come visit soon, I’m sure she would love to see you.”

“I don’t get out much anymore,” Mrs. Winsor replies with a hint of dismay. “My back has been causing me such trouble, just running errands like this is all I can manage most days.” 

Gon imagines he knows the feeling. He fishes through his backpack and pulls out a small metal tin.

“Try this,” he extends the tin to Mrs. Winsor. “It’s a salve I made from bitterwood sap. It really helps when I’m feeling sore from training.”

Mrs. Winsor’s eyes glisten as she takes the tin. “How kind of you, Gon!” She pats his head, ruffling spiky tufts of green hair. “You’ve always been such a good boy. So kind and thoughtful.”

_I don’t know about that... _he muses bitterly as Mrs. Winsor turns to pay for her groceries.__

____

____

***

Gon wakes to the sound of Aunt Mito calling his name from the kitchen. “Too early for schoolwork,” he mumbles, dreading the start of another tedious math lesson. He begrudgingly pulls himself out of bed. Mito meets him at the staircase. “Gon, someone brought a gift for you!”

A gift? His birthday was months ago, why would someone bring him a gift now? He hurries to the table, where a basket and card sit waiting for him. He opens the basket to find at least two dozen freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He tears the card open.

_Gon, ___

____

____

_Thank you so much for sharing your salve with me! It’s the stuff of miracles. And you made it yourself? I suggest you whip up some more, because you’ve got a customer for life! ___

____

____

_Take care, ___

____

____

_Mrs. Winsor ___

____

____

Gon can’t help but smile as warmth spreads throughout his chest. Maybe he isn’t completely worthless after all.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 382

It’s closing time at Fazen’s Florals, and Gon is in charge of shutting down for the night. He breathes in the perfume emanating from the surrounding flowers, the fragrance bringing a faint smile to his lips. 

“You’ve got a knack for plants, you know,” Ms. Fazen had told him when he wandered into the shop three months prior. The comment caught Gon by surprise. He gingerly stroked the smooth purple leaves of a silkwood plant. 

“What makes you say that?”

“I can just tell these things,” Ms. Fazen replied, spritzing a soft pink floral arrangement with water. “That silkwood came all the way from the US of Saherta. You won’t find anything like that growing here on Whale Island.” 

Gon surveyed the shop. He recognized several plants as native to the island, but many others were unfamiliar to him. No doubt transplanted here from faraway lands like the silkwood. “What’s this one?” he pointed to an orb shaped plant with jet black petals. 

“That’s a lava rock,” Ms. Fazen brought a finger up to the plant and gave it a gentle tap. The petals unfurled to reveal bright crimson innards speckled with orange. Warmth radiated from the flower’s center. Gon stared in awe. “These guys grow out in areas with volcanic ash. They’re hot to the touch, and it’s said they can survive exposure to extreme heat.” 

Gon left the store with three lava rocks that evening. 

From that day on, Gon started spending more and more time at the floral shop. He learned of exotic plants, even some rumored to have originated on the Dark Continent. Ms. Fazen showed him her collection of particularly unusual plants that she kept away from the general public. From smelly to carnivorous, he was fascinated by them all. He didn’t even flinch when the acid of the biting fern nibbled at the skin of his fingers. After completing his schoolwork, he scoured botany books by famous plant Hunters. Day by day, his knowledge grew beyond the trees and flowers he had grown up exploring on Whale Island. The pit within his stomach, while ever tangible, became a bit easier to ignore. 

Gon heads home after closing the shop for the night, head swimming with ideas. His backpack is filled with jars of sap, bundles of leaves in paper bags, and lava rock petals; journals scribbled with messy notes and recipes. “Gon, you’re finally back. How was work?” Mito asks with a warm smile. 

“Good! I’ll be in my room, just yell if you need me,” he rushes up the stairs. 

But what about dinner? The slamming of Gon’s bedroom door tells Mito her nephew is fixated on something important, and food will have to wait. 

Gon dumps the contents of his backpack onto his small wooden desk. Peppermint leaves, bitterwood sap, lava rock petals, beeswax, vinegar. He scribbles measurements in one of his journals, then begins rolling the leaves and petals into tiny bundles and tearing them into pieces. He transfers the torn foliage into a jar, then pours in just enough vinegar to cover them. After screwing on the lid as tightly as he can, he moves the jar onto a dark cabinet shelf. _And now we wait._

____

____

There's a soft knock on the door. “Come in, Aunt Mito,” Gon calls, Mito already poking her head through the doorway. She’s holding a plate of fried fish and greens. “Oh, thanks! I completely forgot about dinner.” 

“I figured,” Mito laughs. “What are you working on up here?”

Gon grabs the jar he’d just prepared from the cabinet. “It’s an herbal tincture with peppermint and lava rock. I’m going to add it to my bitterwood salve.” He taps at the jar, sending petals swirling. It’s warm in his hands. “It should be ready in about eight weeks.” He passes the jar to Mito and spears the fish on his plate with vigor. 

Mito rolls the tincture jar in her hands. Watching Gon speak with such enthusiasm causes her heart to soar. Despite his efforts to hide it, she had of course noticed he hadn’t been himself since returning to the island. Schoolwork has never been his forte, but he seemed even more vacant and detached during their lessons over the last year since he’d been home. More so than a simple disliking of math could account for. She often wonders if Ging was to blame. She wouldn’t be surprised; ruining their peace seemed to be that man’s favorite hobby. 

“Say, Aunt Mito,” Gon speaks thoughtfully with a mouthful of fish, “I’ve been thinking it might be fun to build a greenhouse in the yard. My windowsill can’t hold anymore plants. What do you think?” 

Mito puts a hand on her nephew’s shoulder. “If you think you can do it, it’s fine with me,” she replies with a smile. “But schoolwork comes first! Don’t think you’re off the hook!” 

“Yes!” Gon cheers, throwing up his hands victoriously.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 632

“Trust me, kid. This is one even you don’t want to mess with,” Ms. Fazen glances dismissively at the book page Gon has presented. “One leaf has enough poison to kill a grown man 20 times over. And that’s just by touch alone, not to mention the airborne spores. Take a step into the Nuire Forest and you’re as good as dead.” 

“Yeah, but if I can get past that, I think it the roots and bark might have some real medicinal potential,” Gon beams. “So far, no one has successfully tested the properties of those parts.” 

“No surprise there, considering the aforementioned inevitable death,” Ms. Fazen grumbles. “You can’t get within miles of those trees even with full hazmat gear.” 

Gon hums, seemingly undeterred. “I think I know someone who could.” 

***

Killua is impossible to get in contact with these days. A few months after their separation at the World Tree, his cell phone went out of operation. Emails went unanswered. While Gon tells himself that it’s likely too risky for Killua to use traceable methods of communication with Illumi on the hunt for him and Alluka, he can’t help but think the worst. He feels a painful emptiness in the absence of his best friend. There was one method Gon hadn’t tried yet. His Hunter home code. Gon clears his throat and prepares to leave a message, reminding himself to be as discreet as possible. 

Killua and Alluka arrive on Whale Island a week later. 

***

“Killua?! Is that really you? Does Gon know you’re here? That boy, he didn’t say a word to me,” Mito is taken aback by the sight of the silver haired boy on her doorstep. He’s taller, his features sharper, but still the same Killua she had met all those years ago. With him stands a girl with long black hair and familiar blue eyes. 

“He doesn’t know. Sorry for the surprise, Mito-san. It’s good to see you,” Killua apologizes with a smile, scratching his head. “Um, this is Alluka, my little sister. Alluka, this is Gon’s aunt, Mito-san.”

“Hi Mito-san!” Alluka chirps, extending both hands to shake Mito’s. “It’s nice to meet you!” Mito loves her already. 

“Come in, come in!” Mito waves. “Gon is still at work, he should be back by 7:00. You must be exhausted. And hungry! Come on, I’ll make dinner and some hot chocolate.” If there’s one thing the Zoldyck siblings can’t turn down, it’s chocolate. They bound inside and drop their bags. 

While Mito prepares dinner, she chats blissfully with her new houseguests, peppering them with questions about how they’ve been spending their time, and why they haven’t visited sooner. She also insists they both have a bath before dinner. While the barrage of questions and constant conversation leaves his head spinning, Killua feels right at home, just as he had the first time he visited Whale Island with Gon. _I wish I had a mom like Mito _, he had told his best friend years ago. It was still true.__

____

____

As they sit down to eat, the door opens. “Hey Aunt Mito, I-” Gon drops the armful of potted flowers he’s holding, spilling dirt onto the floor. “KIIILLUAA!!!!” 

“Yo,” Killua says with a casual wave. Before he can get another word out, he’s enveloped in a crushing hug. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Gon cries, squeezing Killua as tightly as he’s able. Even without Nen, he’s ridiculously strong for someone his size. 

“Can’t...breathe…” Killua gasps, his cheeks turning pink. Gon loosens his grip, but keeps his hands clasped onto Killua’s shoulders. “I got your message. It wasn’t safe to answer, but I didn’t want to leave you hanging. And Alluka’s been wanting to go to the beach. So I thought we’d drop by.” 

“Hi Gon!” Alluka waves from the table with a beaming smile. 

“Alluka!” Gon scoops her into a hug as well, this time more mindful of his grip. “It’s so good to see you both!” His chest swells with joy stronger than any he had experienced in the nearly two years he had been home on Whale Island. 

“It’s..good to see you too, Gon,” Killua’s face softens into a sheepish smile. 

“Oh, sorry, Aunt Mito,” Gon squeaks as he steps into the soil and flowers he spilled onto the floor. “I’ll clean this up.” 

They spend the rest of the evening catching up, laughing and falling back into the perfect sync they once had. Gon’s stomach feels light and airy, a welcome change from the gnawing despair that had made its home there for so long. Killua feels like home in a way that no place ever has. 

Alluka rubs her eyes as the three of them head out to see Gon’s greenhouse. The sun has set, and fireflies glisten through the dark sky. “You can go to bed if you’re tired, you don’t have to wait up for me,” Killua assures Alluka with a pat on her head. 

“I’m not, I’m staying with you guys!” Alluka puffs. Not even ten minutes pass before she’s snoring softly, her head on Killua’s shoulder. 

Gon shows Killua his favorite plants, including those he has only seen in books. “Oh I know this one,” Killua points to the row of lava rocks inhabiting the greenhouse. “They grow back on Kukuroo Mountain.” 

“Really? They’re one of my favorites!” Gon taps one of the black orbs to reveal its colorful petals. 

“I guess I never paid much attention to them,” Killua admits. He watches Gon with a curious expression. “So, why did you use the home code after all this time?” 

“It was the only way I could think of to contact you. I want to go on a hunt to the Nuire Forest and I’d like you to come along,” Gon informs, opening a book and pointing to images of trees with thick trunks and deep orange leaves. “The trees are really poisonous, and no one has been able to successfully study them. I was thinking you might be able to get close enough.” 

“Ah, so you’re using me. And here I thought you just wanted to catch up for old times sake,” Killua muses with mock exasperation, shifting his eyes to catch Gon’s reaction. 

“It’s not like that!” Gon cries, flailing his arms in front of him. “Of course I’ve missed you, Killua. More than anything. But I know Alluka and her safety are your top priority and I just felt like it would be selfish to ask you to visit just because I wanted to see you.”

“I-idiot…” Killua mumbles with pink cheeks, thoroughly regretting his remark. “Where is this forest anyway?” 

“It’s an uninhabited region of the Balsa Islands, on the Eastern outskirts of the Republic of Hass.” 

“Balsa Islands,” Killua ponders, “are you sure you want to go back there?” He isn’t so sure he’s up to the task himself. 

Gon nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, I’m sure.” For the first time since Killua’s arrival, his stomach twists with something dark and nagging. 

Killua sighs. “Still no Nen, right?” 

“Mm,” Gon nods again, feeling another sharp twist in his gut. “I’ve been working on it since I got here, but so far no luck. But don’t worry, Killua. I won’t hold you back, I promise. This shouldn’t be a dangerous expedition, so I can carry my own weight.” 

The thought of traveling to the Balsa Islands with both Gon and Alluka, neither of whom can use Nen, still sparks anxiety within Killua’s chest. “I can’t bring Alluka, it would be too dangerous.” 

Gon’s head drops slightly. “I understand. It’s no problem, really. I’ll find anoth-“

“I’ll have to leave her with that old hag again,” Killua interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “ I wonder what she’ll ask for as payment this time.” 

“Bisky? You mean it?” Gon doesn’t want to let on how his heart soared at the idea that Killua may still come with him. “But what about Illumi?” 

Killua laughs. “Even he isn’t dumb enough to pick a fight with her. I hate to say it, but she’s the only person I can trust to take care of Alluka when I can’t.” Alluka shifts sleepily, her head slipping to Killua’s lap as she continues snoring. He runs his fingers through her thick, dark hair. “I know she’ll be safe.” 

“So you’ll come with me then?” 

“Sure, why not? It’ll be fun, right?” Killua smirks. “Just like old times.” Well, hopefully not _just like the old times._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Note: This chapter contains a description of a panic attack. To skip this section, stop reading at "Gon's eyes snapped open" and resume at "You should eat something."

DAY 672

The humid air sticks heavy in Gon and Killua’s throats as they trek through the dense forest stretching from the eastern coastline of the Hass Republic. “If we keep moving at a steady pace, we should reach the outer perimeter of Nuire within three days,” Gon says, folding a map and tossing it into his backpack. 

“Three days huh,” Killua puts a hand to his chin. “I’d say we can make it by nightfall.”

“What are you talking about,” Gon laughs. “There’s no way we can cover that much distance in such a short amount of time.” 

“Sure we can, as long as you can handle a little electricity,” Killua’s aura begins to spark around his body. “Hang onto me.” 

Gon, although confused, does as he’s instructed. He watches in wonder as his friend’s hair stands on end, even messier than usual. Suddenly they’re moving through the trees faster than Gon can comprehend. He feels dull spurts of electricity surging through his skin like pins and needles. The foliage around them blends into one thick wall of green, individual leaves indiscernible from one another. “Killua, this is amazing!” Gon cries, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Nothin’ to it,” Killua says casually with a wave of his hand, preferring not to reflect on the circumstances that led him to develop his Hatsu. As predicted, Godspeed allows the boys to reach the outskirts of Nuire before the sun sets. 

Gon gazes toward the deadly forest, his skin still tingling. “Let’s make camp here. We can keep going in the morning,” he offers. 

“You mean _I _can keep going. You aren’t getting any closer than this,” Killua corrects, pointing a scolding finger in Gon’s direction. Gon crosses his arms, a defiant pout settling onto his face. “Hey, don’t forget why you brought me along.”__

__“Because you’re my best friend and spending time with you makes me happy,” Gon replies with an earnest smile. “The fact that you’re immune to poison is purely coincidental.”_ _

__“Cut it out,” Killua groans, his face reddening. “You’re just as embarrassing as ever.” Gon beams, unfazed by Killua’s agitation. “Ugh. I’m gonna go get some firewood.” He flexes his fingers, transforming them into sharp claws._ _

__“Good idea! Let me know if you need a hand,” Gon calls after him. He surveys their surroundings. They’re still immersed in dense, dark forest, with Nuire barely visible in the distance through a small clearing. The chirps of crickets echo through the trees. Gon sits back with a sigh. He should be content. He’s reunited with Killua and they’re on a hunt for what could be an invaluable undiscovered resource. There’s nothing he would change about this moment even if he could. So why is his stomach in knots? His thoughts are disrupted by Killua’s return. The boys spend the next few hours chatting and laughing by the fire._ _

__***  
Gon’s eyes snap open, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. His cheeks are flushed and warm, streaked with sweat and tears. He grips the cloth of his shorts with trembling fingers. A feeling of dread surges through him like a shock of lightning. “Gon,” Killua’s voice comes to his ears as a murmur, like he’s submerged underwater. “Gon.” A little louder this time. Hands gently grip his shoulders. _ _

__“I..I can’t,” Gon gasps for air, feeling his throat tighten to a pinhole. “I’m going to-”_ _

__“You’re okay,” Killua presses his forehead into Gon’s. “You’re going to be fine. Just try to breathe with me. I know it’s hard, but you can do it.”_ _

__“K-Killua,” Gon tries to inhale, the air catching in his throat. Fresh tears sting his eyes. He collapses into Killua’s chest, heaving with sobs and choppy inhales._ _

__“Try to focus on my voice, Gon,” Killua says, bringing a hand to his friend’s cheek. “You’re safe. We’re safe. Nothing bad is going to happen.”_ _

__“Kite is...Pitou..I have to-“_ _

__“Shh,” Killua interrupts. “Pitou isn’t here. They’ve been gone for a long time. This isn’t Peijin. Kite is fine, and you’re going to be okay.” He hears a sharp intake of air, then nothing but sobs._ _

__***_ _

__“You should eat something,” Killua fishes through his backpack, pulling out a chocorobo box. Gon sits with his legs hugged to his chest. He reluctantly takes the chocolate and rolls the box in his hands._ _

__“Killua,” he says, voice weak and raspy. “Thank you. I don’t know what happened to me.”_ _

__“Don’t mention it,” Killua unwraps a chocolate robot of his own. “I have them sometimes too.” He admits, barely speaking above a whisper. He fiddles with his candy wrapper, trying not to think of his best friend in a forest not so different from this one, his fists spattered in dark blue blood._ _

__“I’m so sorry,” Gon seems to read his mind. “It’s all my fault. If I would’ve been stronger-”_ _

__“Cut it out,” Killua barks, an edge of anger in his voice. “I forgave you a long time ago, there’s no reason to keep apologizing.”_ _

__“But I really mean it,” Gon continues. “None of this would’ve happened if I hadn’t been so weak. I wasn’t strong enough to save Kite back then, and now I’m even weaker without Nen.”_ _

__“Gon, have you ever considered there may be more important things than being strong in a fight?”_ _

__Gon blinks._ _

__“Look,” Killua sighed. “As long as we’ve known each other, we’ve been so focused on gaining strength and winning battles, and for what? So we could be used as weapons in a war we had no business fighting? Is that really all you want out of life? I used to envy you for knowing what you wanted to do. Once you met your dad, did you ever think about what was next?”_ _

__Gon is silent for a moment. For so long after finding Ging, he had felt like he was just going with the flow, detached from his own life and running on autopilot. Everything he did felt futile and left him hollow. Without Nen, he had nothing of value to offer. Sure, he could still accept hunting jobs if he wanted, but that would certainly lead him into situations he didn’t have the strength to maneuver. If I’m strong enough, I can become a Hunter. If I’m strong enough, I can find Ging. If I’m strong enough, I can save Kite and defeat Neferpitou. For years, his self-worth was entirely linked to his ability to achieve his goals through physical means._ _

__“So Gon,” Killua interrupts his thoughts. “What do you want to do now?”_ _

__“I want...” Gon ponders on the moments since his return to Whale Island that have cracked through his emptiness. Mrs. Windsor’s cookies. The lava rocks lining Ms. Fazen’s shelves. The sight of seedlings in his greenhouse bursting with new life. “I want to bloom.”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Killua delicately severs a chunk of roots from the fallen tree in front of him. _This should be plenty. _He places the roots into a thick metal box. Now he just has to get samples of the bark. He feels a slight tickle in his throat. Maybe Gon was right, it couldn’t have hurt to wear a mask. Oh well, too late for worries now. With claws extended, he tears pieces of bark from the tree and adds them to the sample box.__

____

____

***

“Killua, you did it!!” Gon cheers as Killua makes his way back to camp.

Killua flashes a smile and a quick thumbs-up. His hair is still damp from a dunk into a pond near the forest, his attempt at a makeshift decontamination shower. “Mission successful.”

“How are you feeling,” Gon rushes to his friend’s side and grabs his hands. “I really wish you would’ve worn the gear we brought. You never know how new toxins will affect you!”

“Hey, you shouldn’t get too close!” Killua squeaks, pulling his hands from Gon’s. His cheeks turn a deep pink. “What if I didn’t get all the spores off of me, idiot?”

“I trust you were thorough,” Gon smiles, undeterred.

“Don’t be so reckless,” Killua says with an exasperated sigh. “We’re dealing with a deadly to-GON STOP!” He leaps forward and slams the door of the metal box his friend had pried open. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!?”

“Of course not,” Gon waves. “I just want to see it, only for a second, Killua!”

“Absolutely NOT,” Killua snatches the box. “You better not so much as look at this the rest of the trip! We’re delivering it to Leorio and letting his team do all the dangerous stuff.”

“So unfair,” Gon wails defiantly. “I haven’t gotten to do anything useful during this entire hunt!”

“Oh shut it,” Killua snaps. “This whole thing was your idea, and any credit that comes from the discovery is all yours. So just keep your cool until we can get back to Swardani City.”

Gon’s face settles into a defeated pout. “I guess...” he mutters. The two walk in silence for what feels like ages until Gon speaks again. “Hey Killua.”

“What now?”

“I’m really glad you’re with me.” Before Killua can respond, he continues. “I know you have a lot of responsibility making sure Alluka and Nanika are safe. But I hope we can do this again soon.”

Killua feels a fluid heat spreading to the tips of his ears. “I...we...we will, Gon. We will.”


	6. Chapter 6

Day 714

“LEORIO!!!” Gon shouts as he leaps from the airship steps and into an embrace with the tall spectacled man waiting at the landing pad. Leorio nearly topples over from the force of the hug. 

Killua climbs casually down the steps, hands jammed into his pockets. “Hey old man,” he says with a wave. Despite his mocking tone, a playful smile stretches along his cheeks. 

“You brat, show some respect! It’s Dr. Paladi...you know what, screw it,” Leorio flings his arms around the silver haired boy, who squirms in protest. 

“It’s great to see you, Leorio,” Gon beams. “I can’t believe members of the Zodiacs really want to meet with us!”

“Making it out of Nuire alive is no simple feat,” Leorio informs. “And no one has ever succeeded in bringing back samples for testing. You two might have just paved the way for great new medical discoveries. Gel and Cluck have taken a real interest in you.” He leads them through the bustling streets of Swardani City toward the Hunter Association headquarters. “I vouched for your merits, so don’t make an ass outta me!” 

***

“Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck,” the boys feel anxious as Gel’s gaze lingers over them. “Pro hunters before the age of 14, and veterans of the Chimera Ant war. And you survived a trip to Nuire with no casualties. You two have made quite a name for yourselves.” 

“Freecss,” Cluck mutters, “You must be that idiot’s son. I hope for your sake you didn’t take after him.” 

“Trust me, he doesn’t,” Leorio gasps, flailing his arms. Before Gon can protest the abuse of Ging, Gel has turned to Killua. 

“And a Zoldyck, no doubt from the famous family of assassins.”

“The family business wasn’t for me,” Killua shrugs. 

“So it seems,” Gel nods. “It appears you have quite the knack for poison.” 

“It’s nothing special,” Killua replies. 

“Of all the times to be modest,” Leorio lets out an exasperated sigh. “His body is immune to poison, it doesn’t affect him at all!” 

Gel stares hard at the silver haired boy in front of her. “Immunity at your age. I’m sure that’s another product of the family business?” Killua supplies only a curt nod in response. “I myself am a Poison Hunter. I specialize in discovering new pharmaceutical uses for poisons and other toxic substances.” 

“A Poison...Hunter,” Killua repeats, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“This field requires an extensive working knowledge of chemistry, biology, and medicine. Given your age, I’d imagine you have some catching up to do in that regard?” 

Killua rubs the back of his head. Between training to become an assassin and hiding from his malicious older brother, schoolwork hadn’t been his top priority. “I guess so…” 

“Cluck,” Gon interjects, seeming to recognize Killua’s discomfort. “You’re a famous Botanical Hunter. I’ve read all of your books at least twice!” 

“That’s right.” Cluck replies with a haughty smile. “I’ve discovered 395 new species of plants in the Yorbian Continent alone. Of course, I don’t need to tell you that if you’ve read my work.” 

Gon nods fervently. “You’re an amazing Hunter!” 

“Leorio tells us you’re adept with plants yourself, Gon,” Gel says. 

“Well I wouldn’t say that. I really like learning about new plants and finding out their uses, but there’s still so much I don’t know!” Gon admits earnestly. 

“Let’s cut to the chase,” Cluck interrupts, growing impatient. “We’d like to offer you two the opportunity to join us on a hunt. If you prove useful, we may consider serving as your mentors in our respective fields.” 

Gon’s stomach sinks. There is no way he can accept a hunting invitation from one of the world’s best Pro Hunters in his condition. “But I can’t use Ne-“ 

“Absolutely,” Killua interrupts with an inconspicuous jab to Gon’s ribs. “We’d love to join you.” 

“Fantastic,” Gel smiles. “We’ll be in touch soon with detail regarding the mission.” 

***

“What were you thinking,” Killua cries, pinching the bridge of his nose. They sit cross-legged on a boat headed for Whale Island. “Don’t you want the chance to train under one of the best Botanical Hunters in the business?”

Gon feels as if the bottom of his stomach has collapsed, leaving a swirling empty pit behind. “Killua, what good can I do on a hunt like that? I can’t even use Nen. Gel and Cluck are some of the best Nen users there are, I’ll only slow them down.” 

“Maybe they can help you figure out how to control it again,” Killua suggests. Despite his best attempts to persuade Gon, he can’t help but feel anxious about the hunt himself. 

“Maybe,” Gon sighs. “I just can’t risk being in someone’s way again.” 

“Gon, if it weren’t for you, the expedition to Nuire never would have happened. Do you not realize what an enormous accomplishment that is?”

“But I-“

“Listen. If this is about Kite, you have to know by now you weren’t in his way. He told you that himself. He underestimated the ants. Whether we had been there or not, Pitou still would’ve been stronger than him. You had nothing to do with it. You’re not responsible for what happened to Kite. And I’ll keep saying it until it gets through that thick head of yours!” Killua pokes a finger into Gon’s forehead, his tone stern but caring. 

“I...Killua,” Gon breathes. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Killua crosses his arms. “It’s true. And we’re going on this hunt whether you like it or not. So get ready!”


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 752

Gon waves his hand in front of his face. As he expects, he’s unable to see even the faintest shadow of movement. He assumes Killua is still by his side, but can’t be certain. “Hey, Killua,” 

“Shhhh,” Killua hisses in response, the direction of his voice proving Gon’s assumption correct. “We have to keep it quiet. There’s no telling what we’ll run into down here.” He treads the dark cave with the nearly imperceivable footsteps of an assassin, his presence masked by Zetsu.  

Their mission had sounded simple, but as they traverse the darkness for what seems like hours, the boys have their doubts about ending the hunt successfully. Gel and Cluck had instructed them to secure at least five Calvatia Candentis caps from Kikai Cave. Following their assignment to the hunt, Gon spent the following days poring over Cluck’s bibliography in search of clues that could help them achieve their goal. 

“Any luck,” Killua had asked over the phone from Bisky’s kitchen. 

“Nothing,” Gon sighed with dismay. Neither Cluck, nor any other Plant Hunter he knew of, had any published works on Kikai Cave or its flora. “I’m assuming from the name it’s a kind of bioluminescent fungi, but that’s all I’ve been able to figure out.” 

“A glowing fungus in a dark cave shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Killua mused. “But it’s also safe to assume there’s poison involved. So we can’t let our guard down.”

Kikai has begun to feel like an endless void. _Are we missing something?_  Killua wonders, brow furrowed in the darkness. “Gon,” 

No response. 

After whispering his friend’s name again and hearing only silence in return, Killua’s chest begins to tighten. A snap of his fingers elicits a small spark, letting him survey his surroundings. Gon is nowhere in sight. “Dammit! Where the hell is he,” he hisses, leaping through the darkness with an occasional jolt of electricity to guide his way. He tries to swallow the lump of anxiety swelling in his throat. _Gon can’t use Nen, so it’s my job to protect him til we get out of here. And I let him slip away like an idiot!_ Sharp nails dig into his palms. The sound of splashing water grabs Killua’s attention. _That way!_

***

Gon’s legs feel like pillars of lead beneath his body. “What just happened,” he tries to remember the seconds, minutes, leading up to now, but his mind is dazed and fuzzy. He feels a constricting pressure around his stomach. Is it rope? He tries to bring a hand to his waist, but his limbs refuse to move. His captor is moving swiftly in what feels like a slithering motion along the cave floor. _Just stay calm_ , Gon reminds himself. _Okay, okay. I was with Killua, then I started to feel my legs get heavy. Before I could say anything, all my senses went blank. And now I can’t move at all. Was I being gradually paralyzed? And if so, did the same thing happen to Killua?_   Realizing the possibility of his friend being in trouble as well sends a surge of panic through Gon’s stomach. As he scrambles to devise a plan, he feels himself being dragged under water. 

***

“Do you think we should’ve given them some kind of guidance on the flora and fauna of the cave before splitting up,” Gel asks. “They are just kids after all.”

“If they can’t hack this on their own, what use would they be to us,” Cluck responds sharply. “The whole purpose of this hunt is to test their ability to deduce information about their environment on the fly and use it to carry out their mission. If they can’t deal with a few mutant salamanders and cave raiders, they don’t stand a chance with us.” 

“I remember the first time I encountered those salamanders. I’d been working to build up my poison immunity for years and still felt some effects of their airborne toxins. I couldn’t move my left arm for two days,” 

“That’s why we sent them as a team,” Cluck dismisses Gel’s concerns with a wave of a hand. “They’ll be fine.”

***

Gon struggles to hold his breath as he's pulled further under the water's surface. _Is this it?_ _Am I going to die here?_   He closes his eyes, desperate to replenish the oxygen in his lungs. His mind races through the moments that led him here. Long summer days by the water on Whale Island. Reeling in piles of fish with Kon by his side. Leaping through the trees with Killua during their visit to the island so many years ago.  _No, this can't be it_. His legs begin to tingle, the sensation like television static. _Nen or none, I've survived worse than this. And I'll do it again!_

As Gon feels a sense of control return to his limbs, he sees a flash of light, blinding in the darkness.

"Gon!" Killua shouts, his electrified aura surging around his body.  In the pool of water beneath him, he sees the flickering movements of a massive lizard-like creature, its tail wrapped snugly around Gon's waist. With one swift motion, Killua severs the creature's tail and grabs his friend's hand to hoist him from the water. Gon tries to stand with wobbling legs as the lizard thrashes with rage. "Gon, get as far away from the water as you can." Killua instructs. Gon nods, hobbling away as quickly as possible. Once he's assured of Gon's distance, Killua directs a bolt of electrified aura into the pool. Gon winces at the pained shrieks of the lizard, which come to an abrupt halt within seconds.

"Thanks, Killua," Gon smiles, rubbing the back of his head with an unsteady arm. "Sorry, I got a little tied up."

"Moron," Killua mutters. "What did I tell you before we left, don't leave my side no matter what!"

"I didn't, I swear!" Gon pouts. I was right beside you, then all of a sudden I couldn't move. That thing must be able to paralyze prey from a distance. It's pretty impressive actually."

"Mm. Some kind of paralytic toxin, maybe that's why I wasn't affected,"

"We'll have to ask Gel and Cluck about it later!"  
  
"Yeah, if we ever get out of this damned cave. Now let's go find these mushrooms."

 


End file.
